The Air Beast Chronicles: The Last Air Nomads
by AyobaC
Summary: After 100 years of war, there was peace at last. Though there was peace, the fact remained that Avatar Aang was the only living airbender. Or did it?
1. Chapter 1: Home at Last

_**The Air Beast Chronicles: The Last of the Air Nomads**_

**Chapter 1: Home at Last**

_After 100 years of war, there was peace at last. Though there was peace, the fact remained that Avatar Aang was the only living airbender. Or did it?_

"The time has come," announced the powerful Ayos, the Air Beast who saved the last of Air Nomads. "The war is finally over."

Meanwhile, in the woods near Bellwood, Ben and his friends were playing with Alex's dog Dinam. Suddenly there was a great flash of yellow. Everyone was temporarily blinded by the brightness of the light. As the light dimmed, they were in a place similar to the Null Void. They looked around, and saw Dinam transforming. He was … becoming human.

From nowhere, walked a person. "Zakumi!" exclaimed Dinam, as he hugged his long lost friend. The two then bowed down before a second person that came from nowhere. "Master Ayos!"

"Zakumi, Dinam, I have brought you here to help the Avatar," said Master Ayos. "I am pleased to see you have brought the chosen one."

"Chosen one?" asked Dinam.

"Yes, he is the chosen one," said Master Ayos as he pointed to Alex.

"The time has come," said Master Ayos as a yellow light suddenly engulfed Ben, Gwen, Julie, Kevin, Georgina, Alex, Nda, Charles, Zakumi, and Dinam.

"Where are we?" asked Georgina looking around. Then she noticed that only Charles, Ben and Julie were with her. They started walking and came across a group of Kyoshi Warriors.

"Brrr, it's freezing," complained Kevin. He then noticed that only Gwen, and Ndagana were with him. They started walking and soon came across a group of Water Tribe girls.

"Okay, where in the name of craziness are we?" asked Alex. As he looked around he only saw Zakumi and Dinam with him.

"Halt!" shouted a guard as Dinam, Zakumi and Alex approached.

"Where is Fire Lord Zuko?" asked Alex. It was a fact that Master Ayos had given them the knowledge of what happened over the past 100 years.

"Halt!" shouted the guard again, we was now standing with about 5 other guards.

"Oh, well" said Zakumi, as he and Dinam airbended the guards against the wall.

"What's that noise?" said a voice behind one of the doors.

Zakumi nodded to Dinam as the opened the door. They saw Fire Lord Zuko busy in a meeting with Aang.

"DUCK!" shouted Alex. Suddenly Dai Li agents jumped out from where they were hiding. Alex activated his Woof Fu senses. He then grabbed the cuffs that the agents threw out. With amazing accuracy, he threw one group of agents into the other. He had single-handedly defeated the Dai Li's best.

Zuko and Aang were still startled, Dinam introduced them.

Within a week, the entire gang was together at the Fire Nation's capital.


	2. Chapter 2: The Air Warriors

_**The Air Beast Chronicles: The Last Air Nomads**_

**Chapter 2: The Air Warriors**

_After 100 years of war, there was peace at last. Though there was peace, the fact remained that Avatar Aang was the only living airbender. Or did it?_

"Master Ayos," said a trembling Ayobas. "Is something wrong?"

"No, brave Ayobas," answered Master Ayos. "The war is over, but a greater danger awaits the Avatar."

"How can I be of assistance," asked Ayobas.

"Gather the Air Warriors," replied Master Ayos. "Go meet the Avatar at the next full moon in the Fire Lord's Royal Courtyard."

"Yes Master."

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" asked Julie.

"It is," said Aang.

Suddenly a group of warriors landed in front of them.

"Where did they come from?" asked Toph frustrated.

"It is an honor to meet you, Avatar," said the leader, who was Ayobas. He lifted his cloak to reveal his blue arrows. "Master Ayos sent us," stated Ayobas. Ayobas was about twenty-four and had muscular build.

Suddenly a hidden archer shot at Ayobas. He collapsed. The Air Warriors then sent a whirl-wind that brought the archer to his knees in front of the group.

"Jet!" exclaimed Katara.

"He should be cured," said Charles as he walked to the others. "I took out the control signature from his mind. Katara, I suggest you use your waterbending to go heal his other wounds."

"On my way," replied Katara as she walked to Jet.

"So what was wrong?" asked Sokka.

"He had a control signature," said Charles. "Alex, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," said Alex as he walked out with Charles.

"Alex, I'm worried about the signature I picked up," said Charles.

"Wait," said Alex startled. "What signature was it?"

"It was the signature of Le Claw," said Charles.

"LE CLAW!" exclaimed Alex shocked.

"I'll go tell the others," said Charles.

"Ayobas and Jet are okay," announced Katara as Charles and Alex walked in.

"Guys, we have a problem," said Charles heavily. "Le Claw is here."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ndagana and Georgina.

"Wait, who is Le Claw," asked Aang.

"Le Claw is an old enemy of my father," explained Charles. "He has special abilities, one of them being the ability to control people; the other being the ability to take someone's life force." Charles turned his attention to Jet. "Jet, who captured you?" he asked.

"The Dai Li," answered Jet. "Why do you ask?"

"This means that Le Claw is working with the Dai Li," said Charles, the group were shocked.


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Battle

_**The Air Beast Chronicles: The Last of the Air Nomads**_

**Chapter 3: The Great Battle**

_After 100 years of war, there was peace at last. Though there was peace, the fact remained that Avatar Aang was the only living airbender. Or did it?_

"They are coming," reported Iroh to his nephew, Fire Lord Zuko.

"I guess you'll need help," said a voice from behind Iroh.

"Grandfather!" exclaimed Julie.

"Master Yamamoto, how did you get here?" asked Charles.

"I used my inner strength, and Master Ayos and I go along way," replied Master Yamamoto.

"Excuse me," interrupted Alex. "We have a serious enemy to defeat."

At the harbor gates, Le Claw used a blast of energy to destroy the gates, allowing Princess Azula and her troops to storm the capital. Before them stood five warriors, they were Zakumi, Dinam, Aang, Alex, and Master Yamamoto.

Zakumi and Dinam blasted away most of the troops with a powerful wind.

"You find a few friends, however they will be of no use to you!" shouted Azula with an evil laugh. She sent a bolt of lightning to Zakumi and Dinam.

Alex then jumped into the bolt in order to save Dinam and Zakumi. He forget one thing though, he did not have his high-tech armor.

The bolt pushed him back, but amazingly he twisted and landed on his feet. He retook his fighting stance. It was then when everyone noticed the yellow glow around his wound and in his eyes. It was as if he was in the Avatar State.

Seeing that Azula was shocked about this, Master Yamamoto sent a mixed attack of water, earth, and air to Azula. She was caught off guard and was trapped against the wall.

Le Claw only laughed. "It will be a pleasure to display my power as I defeat you!"

Le Claw transformed into a tiger like creature.

Despite this, Alex charged forward, dodging every single blast that Le Claw shot at him. Alex leaped and kicked Le Claw at full force.

"Foolish warrior!" laughed Le Claw as he grabbed Alex's legs. Suddenly Alex twisted and hit Le Claw in the face. Le Claw dropped Alex and stumbled backwards.

"Your reign ends now!" said Alex as the yellow glow faded. Alex then ripped a necklace from Le Claw's neck. "The Tiger Eye does not belong to you," stated Alex.

Alex started to glow again. He then destroyed the Tiger Eye.

"Think again," said Alex as he grabbed the chains that the Dai Li shot at him. He pulled the chains with great force, causing the Dai Li agents to collide with each other. Suddenly Alex collapsed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ndagana as Katara walked out.

"I don't know," replied Katara.

"Let me go check," said Charles as he walked into the room where they had placed Alex.

"NO!" shouted Charles a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" asked Ndagana as he charged in.

Charles was sitting beside Alex crying. "He's used up his life force," said Charles.

The group was shocked. If Alex used up his life force he was as good as dead.

Meanwhile in Alex's dreams, he saw the battle from a third person perspective. He saw how he destroyed the Tiger Eye. He saw how the others rushed to him. He saw how Katara was trying to help him. He saw Charles suddenly bursting into tears. He saw how Charles declared that he used up his life force.

"You were brave," said a voice behind Alex. Alex turned to see his parents stand before him.

"What is all this?" asked Alex.

"This is the Spirit World, Alex," answered Alex's mother. "It is your time to join us."

Alex then realized a strange figure standing behind them. It was Koh.

"By the Order of the Bolanders, by the Order of the Musketeers, by the Order of Woof Fu, I will not join you!" shouted Alex.

This enraged Koh, Koh then rushed forward. "You are mine!" he shouted.

"Never in infinity," replied Alex. He was ready to fight. "Master Philander fought to the death, and so will I!"

"Then so be it," said Koh with an evil smile. Suddenly Alex was surrounded by Koh's servants.

Alex was in a full paced fight, after about an hour of fighting he was starting to slow down.

"Let him go!" shouted a voice as a white energy blasted away the servants of Koh. It was Master Ayos.

"I will destroy you!" exclaimed Koh in anger.

"This is your fight," said Avatar Kuruk to Alex as he helped Alex up. "Here," Avatar Kuruk said as he handed Alex his spear.

"Koh," shouted Alex. "You're reign of terror shall end now!" Alex thrust Avatar Kuruk's spear into Koh, while he also sent yellow energy into Koh.

Shortly after this, Master Ayos took Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Ndagana, Charles, Master Yamamoto, Georgina, and Alexsander home.


End file.
